Baby changing stations are widely used especially in public facilities. Conventional baby changing stations generally have a base that is mounted vertically onto a wall and a support platform that it is hingedly mounted directly to the base. Typically, the base and platform are formed from a resinous or plastic material and react a majority, if not all, of the loads that the baby changing station is exposed to. Conventional baby changing stations are sufficiently strong to support the weight of a baby or a toddler. However, when excess weight is placed on such stations, as for example, when an adult exerts his or her own weight on the changing station or when two children are placed on the baby changing station, the weight limits of a baby changing station may be exceeded and the baby changing station may fail, possibly causing injury to those being supported by it. Therefore, stronger baby changing stations capable of withstanding excess loads are desired.